


honeymoon vivarium

by nazuniichans



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, M/M, Smut, bottom shu, bro idk they fuck pretty hard, lil bit of horror, mika gets aroused from killing someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazuniichans/pseuds/nazuniichans
Summary: commission for my friend rian who wanted a mikashu yokai!horror au where they fuck, so i deliver<3
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	honeymoon vivarium

Over a hundred years of decay didn't spell out a life of grand preservation for the abandoned Dollmaker's mansion.

Once beautiful display cases lining the halls were now busted, and shards of glass were littering the hallways. Some were empty; some still had molding doll parts in it. There wasn't much amusement there to the teenagers who carelessly made their way inside. A step in and they were scoffing, porcelain glass crunching beneath their shoes. A broken doll was kicked to the side with a huff, flashlights shining into the darkness that shrouded the empty home. It would take a lot more than cobwebs coating the corners and peeling wallpapers to scare them. Nothing extraordinary or anything they haven't seen before. 

“Some loser left their stupid toys to rot," one jabbed, disgust laced in his tone before laughter rang out from both of them. It echoed through the eerie halls and came right back to them, a harsh shrill of the wind being the response from their unfunny jokes. That same cold draft rushed between their bodies and slammed the door shut behind them, another glass box somewhere in the distance shattered from the impact. 

Silence hung in the air for a moment and the two exchanged glances, shocked and twisted with confusion. It seemed like in that timeframe they were reconsidering their poor decision to enter the Dollmaker's space, but another laugh came out, shaking their heads with smiles on their face. Mere coincidences that they've seen in cliche horror movies before. Without another second to lose, they were ascending the staircase, dust kicked up with every creaky step. 

They roamed the estate, checking rooms for valuables of any sort. After all, the Dollmaker who lived there previously lived a lavish lifestyle and it was evident, even with the growing mold and dust caked on most of the charm of this forgotten site. One room, in particular, was barred; the doorknob had previously shown signs of being tampered with, but with an unsuccessful attempt. The boys looked at each other with stars in their eyes, grinning eagerly before a backpack was slung off one of their shoulders and a crowbar was taken out. 

The dilapidated door was a lot harder to get open than imagined. It took around twenty minutes to finally shove the metal between the door frame and door itself, give it a hefty shove, and pried it open, wood chips flying in all directions.

Inside the room, lit candles were surrounding an altar... or what seemed like one anyhow. See-through fabric elegantly draped down from the walls towards the glass case in the very center of the display; unlike everything else in the mansion, the fabric was clean and a white that could only be explained as freshly washed. Polished glass illuminated their flashlights back at them, obviously taken care of and well managed. 

Beyond that glass vivarium... was a doll. 

She was very much well taken care of, not a single crack or stain on her red gown. Her blonde hair was even curled neatly towards the end. Her green eyes were sparkling and she was sitting neatly on her pedestal, hands folded her lap, watching them intensely with unmoving eyes. Her upturned smile never faltered; greeting them warmly even. 

One of the boys scoffed, limbs relaxing at the ridiculousness of the situation. He approached the altar and fanned out half of the candles with a wave of his arm. 

"Hah? Someone went through the trouble of making this setup and having some _ ugly _ doll be the centerpiece to scare us?" Another hearty laugh came from his throat, grip tightening around the handle of the crowbar and raised it over his shoulder, prepared to smash the glass and doll all in one.

Another glance at the doll and the boy soon realized something was off. 

It was frowning at him.

He froze in his spot, limbs paralyzed as his eyes wobbled in fear. It was frowning at him. It was smiling a second ago. Did the lights going out change the expression? Surely he was seeing things.

"O..Oi... That thing was smiling a second ago, wasn't it? There's no-" 

With a turn, the second body in the room was no longer present. At least, not without a glance up. Feet dangled from the ceiling, unmoving. A red string was fastened around his neck. His mouth was in a smile. 

A  _ clang _ of metal was heard, weapon rattling against the floorboards from the remaining boy's hand. He took a step back from his dead friend, just to run into a hard chest.

"Madonee ain't ugly... don't cha think tha' hurts her feelin's?" A haunting voice spoke and cold, claws enclosing around his neck before he even had a chance to turn. The sharp edges of the nails jabbed threateningly against the warm flesh, yanking the boy suddenly to face the frowning doll. The unknown being was pushing him onto his knees at the altar, with a force too great to fight against, mismatched eyes storming with anger. The nails were burrowing into the skin, spots of blood blooming from underneath Mika's harsh grip.

"Say sorry ta her. Oshi-san won't be happy until ya do." 

The man didn't respond for a moment, visibly sweating as his head slowly lifted to the doll in front of him. He didn't know who was behind him, but their skin was abnormally cold and the temperature in the room had plummeted as well.  _ It was a dream. It had to be a dream. This wasn’t real, this wasn’t real, this wasn’t real— _

After no response was given, an unhappy ‘tsk’ came from behind. The thin fingers around his neck squeezed, provoking a pained grunt from the other beneath him, and then blood began to trickle. The sickening, sticky wetness was almost too much for the captured human to bare, capitulating his head towards the doll, body shaking like a terrified dog with his tail between his legs. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You're beautiful, the most stunning thing I've e-" 

Mika scowled at that, gripping the front of his throat and hauling him up suddenly. His mouth was adjacent to his ear when he began mumbling, nails driving deeper and deeper into his windpipe. The other man couldn't speak, unable to find his breath. 

"I never once said ta lie.. did ya really think tha’ would work on me? Ya humans are all the same." Mika had a twisted smirk on his face, peeking over the man's shoulder and watching the blood pooling around his digits, fascinated almost. "Ya came in here and disrespected Oshi-san and Madonee. I really won't forgive ya. "

The cracked face of a lingering soul was the last thing the man had seen that night, killed without a single scream for Mika had dug his sharp claws deep into his skin. Too deep for anyone to survive. Mika had shoved the body down once deceased, hands stained with blood splatters. Even his kimono had been ruined, but... no matter. Oshi-san would be pleased. Mika had just started wiping the blood off his fingers when a voice called out to him.

"Kagehira," Mika jumped, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Oshi-san.." Mika smiled, notably cleaning off his hands quicker to arrive at Shu’s side, hands roaming down his chest.``They insulted ya and were gonna smash Madonee… so I took care 'f 'em."

Shu huffed at that but made no move to shove Mika away. Instead, his hand went to go under the other’s chin, making the other look up at him. 

"Must you always be so violent? You have dirtied yourself as well.” He glanced up and down at Mika’s form and let out a hefty sigh, affectionate eyes trained on the broken doll in front of him. His favorite Doll. Besides Mademoiselle, of course. 

“If you are going to be so eager, try to not make such a mess.” Mika nuzzled into the touch, chin tilting up. If Mika could purr, he most certainly would. 

“But Oshi-san… didn’t ya hear ‘em when they first walked in? They deserved ta die from that alone. Plus.. ya know I've been itchin’ ta get m’hands on someone. I won’t let anyone disrespect ya or our home.”

A toothy grin found its way onto Mika’s lips, arms slipping around Shu’s dainty waist and pulling him in close, hands resting right above the curve of his hips. A small gasp came from Shu’s lips at the sudden move, staring at Mika with widened eyes. 

“Kage..” Shu trailed off, but Mika was leaning up to take his lips messily. He couldn’t help that the kiss felt a bit clumsy on his end, ill-prepared for him to take him so assertively. Mika kissing was much like the way he went about ending lives if they dared to step into their home… eager, relentless, messy. That certain type of fierceness could only be coaxed out with the protective nature Mika had over Shu. Seeing that feral side of him stirred unnamed emotions within him. 

Eventually, Shu found a rhythm to the boy’s lips meeting his own and his lips parted slightly to fasten their lips together. Mika took that as a greedy invitation to slip his tongue in, tongue pressing against Oshi-san’s soft lips and prying them open. Shu let him, of course, followed by Mika taking the lead and licking into his mouth, their hot breaths mixing with one another almost as easily as their mouths had met. 

The kiss breaks with a breathy pant from Shu, hands curled up onto Mika’s soiled kimono — he will have to wash that later on— and his gaze is met by hooded amber and azure irises. 

“Kagehira… not in front of Ma—“ 

“Weheh.. sorry, Oshi-san.,” Mika mumbled, palm trailing lower, the silky fabric of Shu’s kimono bunching up as his hand wandered into dangerous territory, squeezing his hips. “Ya already know ‘m worked up from tha’.. ‘s not easy ta resist ya.” 

Shu flushed under Mika’s intense gaze, raising a palm up to his face in an attempt to cover his blush but Mika’s free hand was faster, catching his arm and delivering a sloppy kiss to the inside of his wrist, eyes locked on Shu the entire time. 

“The other room then, not here—“ Mika was pulling Shu along faster than the other could manage. Soon, Shu found himself sprawled out on their shared bed in the back of their home, untouched by human hands. He had been forcibly pressed down into the sheets, a startled expression on his features. 

“K-Kagehira.”

The two-tone eyed boy was quick to grab some oil and position himself between Shu’s conveniently spread legs, placing wet kisses along the exposed thigh thanks to his kimono riding up. Mika nipped at the soft skin and sighed dreamily, taking in the feeling of Oshi-san’s tender flesh against his mouth. It had been a while since he was able to experience this intimacy with him but that didn’t cease him from being any less hasty.

Shu could hardly sputter a scolding “calm down, Kagehira” before a cold, wet finger was sliding underneath his clothes and between the curve of his ass. He shivered at the sensation, reaching to curl his fingers into Mika’s clothes, who only leaned down and peppered needy kisses up the side of his neck, pressing one finger inside and twisting it. A clumsy moan escaped him at the sudden intrusion, skin burning with every kiss Mika had left. 

“Ka-Kagehira... You..” Shu panted, unable to help how his thighs spread the further Mika pushed his finger in, pumping carefully at first and spreading him further and further apart. It was unfair how  _ inviting  _ Shu was when he would get this aroused. Alluring and something Mika could barely contain himself from, a rhythm was easily found once his digit was fully seated inside of Shu and pressing up against his sensitive walls, a space only Mika knew best. Despite his best efforts to stay quiet, he possibly couldn’t, especially not when a second finger was added and Mika was scissoring him with earnest, curling his fingers to have Shu see stars. The sound vibrated into his throat before turning into a whine midway - Mika’s fingers must have brushed a nerve - and Shu  _ keened,  _ his knees curling up and his free hand grasping at the sheets. He was already a mess, panting and drenching in unsightly sweat. 

“Oshi-san’s s’pretty, ya make the cutest noises and feel s’good ‘round my fingers… yer so tight too.” Mika praised right into Shu’s ear, goosebumps rising on his already blushed skin. 

“Kage..hir-” Shu attempted to protest the  _ embarrassing _ comments, another moan leaving his lips instead; Mika’s fingers were both fully inside of him and pumping into him diligently, leaving Shu like putty in his hands. Being devoured by lust, Shu found his body sinking into the mattress and his cock twitching with every single twist and curve of Kagehira’s slender fingers. The raven leaned in and placed breathy kisses underneath his ear, whispering more filthy words while his eyes roamed down Shu’s body, grinning against the shell of his ear at the sight of Shu’s flushed cock pressing against the material of his kimono. 

“Ne,  _ ne… _ Oshi-san, ya dirtied yerself ya know?” Mika teased, the wet spot staining his clothes where his cock was only becoming more evident as his restless fingers kept up. But soon, the raven was shifting up on his knees and retracting his fingers from Shu. He huffed at both the comment and the lack of pleasure all of a sudden, a grumpy look passing on his features. 

“Y-You…” He gritted, about to tell him to get on with it since he is being so cocky but Mika was already there, coating himself liberally with lube and leaning back over Shu with a swipe of his cockhead already between his cheeks and pressing against his rim. Mika’s mouth was fast to take his again, tongue pressing into his mouth in timed with his flushed length pressing inside of that tight heat with a synchronized groan from between their mouths. Shu nipped at Mika’s mouth and he returned that same energy, sucking and licking desperately the further Mika buried himself into Shu as some sort of distraction from the initial burn. The stretch was astonishingly pleasurable and Shu hated to admit how bad his body had been craving this. It wasn’t until Mika was buried to the hilt that their kiss broke that Shu was panting, looking up at the other with bedroom eyes and sweat dampening his hair. 

“Kagehira…  _ Mika _ … move _. _ ” Shu managed to breathe out, sharp fingernails gripping at his pale thighs and creating slight indentations. Mika didn’t have to be told twice. He didn’t have the restraint to not snap his hips back, to not press his cock back into that tight,  _ warm  _ heat, to not reach and dismantle the knot that had been restricting Shu in those clothes until now. Shu inhaled at the chill that ran over his warm, sweaty skin and was so thankful to be free, body exposed entirely with his clothes loosely hanging on his shoulders. Mika was pleased; at last, all of the flushed skin that had been previously buried underneath the clothing now available for his hungry gaze. The angry, red cock standing up against Shu’s stomach, the pretty and pink, hard nipples, and the hole that was stretched around his slick length, all out and in the open. The raven didn’t hesitate to dive in, licking a flat line up the scorching skin and needily nipping when reaching Shu’s nipples, giving them eager sucks. A choked moan could only be processed from Shu, back arching and gasping for air as the boy above him didn’t stop for one second to devour him whole, hips drawing back only to roll forward. Sharp, and slightly clumsy, strokes pushing Shu over the edge and allowing those humiliating noises to escape. 

“Ah..  _ ah..  _ Mika…” He didn’t care how shameless he sounded- the pleasure far too overwhelming for him to even be aware he was the one to be so unabashed like this. “… s-so beautiful… Kagehira... H-hmm..~” Mika firmly lapped at the bud he was sucking before lifting his fluffy head, mismatched eyes staring with awe. He could only lick his lips hungrily, breathy kisses trailing up his throat towards Shu’s earlobes and nipped there too. 

“Oshi-san...“ Mika called back, voice trembling. “Yer so beautiful like this, so sensitive... Call m’ name louder..~” A devious smirk stretched across his lips, reaching once again to nip at the lobe and gave it a small tug, low growls escaping the back of his throat. His thrusts only became more frequent from there; their skin slapping against one another and echoing throughout their empty home. It was enough to make Shu bounce underneath him, the force of his hips driving the pink-haired man further and further into the sheets. A wanton string of moans could only be heard between the two of them, lost in the pleasure and drowning in the skinship of their heated bodies. Only now would they ever be so warm and full of life. 

Shu felt he was actually human once more. 

Mika’s fists hit the sheets in desperation, curling into them the faster his hips plowed into Shu, wanting more leverage, wanting more force, wanting _more, more, more_ of Shu and his body. It wasn’t enough. Not even the saltiness of his sweat against his tongue as Mika licked up his neck was enough. Not even chasing that sweet drag of Shu’s clenching hole snug so _tight_ around his cock. Not even when he was buried _so_ deep inside of him, it still wasn’t enough. 

He was too far gone; intoxicated with the feeling and sight of Shu beneath him, completely fucked out and eyes glossy with pleasure. He could barely make any sounds, let alone wrack his brain enough to form a string of words. The only thing Shu was able to call was Mika’s name, long and drawn out and reach his hands up to claw his fingernails into the carved muscles on Mika’s shoulders, red scratches blooming underneath, thankful that Mika’s clothes were finding its own way to slip off his shoulders.

“M-Mi... Mika..!” Shu gasped, loud and obscene moans following as Mika aimlessly thrusted into him, without rhyme or reason anymore, still managing to prickle his skin with sweat and send pleasure right into his groin, building up more and more every time that bundle of nerves was brushed. “ _ A-Aah...  _ Mika.. you feel _ …  _ s-so good... Ah... Mika..” 

Hearing Shu call him out like that;  _ his  _ name spilling from those kiss-swollen lips made the raven so fired up that Mika couldn’t contain himself any longer. His teeth instantly connected with Shu’s neck and bit down, sucking the skin and eagerly fucking him without restraint. It felt too good, all too good and Shu was just so tight, and warm and his reactions were so  _ hot.  _ The visual and sensorial stimulation was far too much and yet, wasn’t enough. His hands went to Shu’s hips to grab something, to grab onto Shu- catching an angle that had his cock pulsing and the buildup swelling within him faster than Mika could hardly process. 

“Kage… I-.. cant-...  _ AH..!”  _ Shu’s body arched beautifully beneath Mika and his own torso lifted slightly up and off, just to be able to watch Shu become so absorbed in his own orgasm that he didn’t even mind those filthy noises that left his mouth, whimpering and whining as his hips ground against Mika’s, white splattering across his stomach in spurts. 

“O-Oshi-san... So pretty.. so perfect…nnh, Oshi-san… nha… ‘m gon.. Hhn-” Mika didn’t know what to do with himself when that overwhelming wave of pleasure crashed through him, hips frantically continuing to chase the drag of those velvety walls despite how he was spilling into Shu within seconds. Being fucked while the other was still in mid-orgasm himself had Shu too far overstimulated, hips jerking and fingers digging deep into Mika’s back. Riding out his orgasm was the only other option until Mika was slowing down to a stop, body trembling and so,  _ so  _ sweaty.

Shu wordlessly relaxed into the sheets, boneless and feeling little to no sensation anywhere except his still sensitive hole. Their breathing was labored, hot breath mixing with one another as Mika leaned in further to capture Shu’s lips in a breathless kiss, eyes still not entirely focused. 

“You…” Shu tried, swallowing past the dryness and attempting to regain his breathing, but nothing more was said, head hitting the pillows with a heavy sigh. 

“I.. love you,” He mumbled instead, fingers moving towards the ends of Mika’s haphazardly adjusted kimono and attempting to cover his shoulders once, eyes creaking open to look at the doll above him, more vibrant and beautiful than ever. 

“Oshi-san.,” Mika mumbled, nestling against his body close in and burying his face into the crook of Shu’s sweaty neck. Now painfully aware of their grotesque state, Shu scowled but made no attempt to move him, only rubbing his arms slowly. “I-”

“Be quiet… I know.”

Mika smiled, nuzzling in closer and holding onto Shu tighter, simply enjoying their ride down from the high. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ sajonouroukaku on twit! check out my commission post!


End file.
